Kacamata
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: drabble, fluff. KACAMATA berbingkai hitam itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang sangat membantu Karin dalam segala hal. Termasuk menemukan pujaan hatinya. \NaruKarin/ wanna RnR again? :3


**a/n: **NaruKarin. Yeah, always. They're my OTP, and if you doesn't like with them, just leave this page and don't continue to read it. Ini request dari salah seorang reviewer Chill yang minta dibuatkan fic AU :D Chill gak bakal sering-sering bikin fic multichap berat, takutnya nggak terselesaikan, karena kesannya lepas tanggung jawab ==' *dibantai* well, that's my reason kenapa Chill sukaaaa banget bikin fic drabble dan fluff 8DD itu ciri khas Chill *dor*

well, happy reading^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Kacamata**

**Warning: drabble, fluff gagal, AU, CRACK PAIR, typo(s), alur cepaaaaat, anti-klimaks, abal, gaje, de-el-el.**

**Summary: **_drabble, fluff. KACAMATA berbingkai hitam itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang sangat membantu Karin dalam segala hal. Termasuk menemukan pujaan hatinya. \NaruKarin/ wanna RnR again? :3_

**Remember this, Naruto is a manga created by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and I don't own it.  
>Well, guys. I've told and warned you. If you don't like this pair but you still continue to read it … oh yeah.<strong>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kacamata berbingkai hitam, adalah benda keberuntungan Karin nomor <em>wahid<em>. Gadis itu tidak peduli ―atau lebih tepatnya sangat tidak peduli dengan cemooh dan komentar pedas teman-teman sekolahnya ―_who said that her 'special friend' was very strange _―dan sangat norak, tentunya. Ia sangat tidak menghiraukannya. Baginya, kacamata adalah separuh jiwanya.

Karin, adalah gadis berambut merah panjang berusia 16 tahun. Gadis itu bersekolah di Konoha _Gakuen_, dan duduk di bangku kelas XII. Karin bukanlah murid yang pandai bergaul dengan teman-temannya ―ia sedikit 'terisolasi' dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Hanya ada dua anak Adam yang mau bergaul dengan gadis itu, mereka adalah Hozuki Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Rutinitas Karin yang sehariannya hanya membaca dan membaca tumpukan buku-buku tebal, membuat retina mata bermanik _ruby _mempesonanya itu rusak dan tidak bisa berfungsi dengan maksimal. Dan inilah alasan mengapa sebuah kacamata sangat berarti penting baginya. Walau sebagian murid yang bernasib sama sepertinya lebih memilih untuk menggunakan _soft lens _daripada kacamata.

Tapi Karin tetaplah Karin. Ia akan tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Karin adalah murid terpintar di seluruh sekolahnya, dan dia akan berusaha untuk terus mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai 'Ratu Sekolah'.

Ya.

Lihat.

Saja.

.

.

.

'_Tek'_

Gadis berambut merah menyala itu menutup buku kimianya yang setebal empat senti. Tak melepas kacamatanya, ia malah melenggang keluar dari perpustakaan sekolah ―tempatnya menyendiri tadi dengan langkah _gontai_. Buku-buku tebal itu didekapnya di depan dada.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, pertanda waktu istirahat telah usai. Memang, istirahat adalah momen tersendiri bagi Karin, karena gadis itu bisa menambah ilmunya dengan cara melahap semua buku yang ada dalam perpustakaan sekolah yang selalu menjadi korban 'pencurian' ilmu tersebut.

Koridor sekolah sudah mulai sepi, seiring dengan bermigrasinya para murid ke kelasnya masing-masing. Hanya ada Karin dan ―mungkin satu atau dua orang lainnya yang masih berkeliaran di koridor, berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan belajar masing-masing.

Murid-murid Konoha _Gakuen _menganggap kalau ruangan kelas adalah penjara dan neraka dunia. Namun bagi Karin, kelas adalah surganya. Gadis itu selalu memerhatikan apa yang guru ajarkan, tak pernah berkutik sedikitpun pada saat sang guru tengah bercengkrama dengan papan tulis dan spidol di depan kelas.

Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Karin bisa mempertahankan gelar terhormatnya yang dipandang hina sebagian murid.

'_BRUK'_

Seseorang tak sengaja menabrak Karin, hingga kacamata gadis itu terlepas dari tempat bertenggernya ―seiring dengan irama jatuhnya tumpukan buku yang Karin bawa. Gadis itu mengaduh.

"Auuw …"

"Waaa~! _Gomen nasaaai~!_"

Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata _turquoise _yang tak sengaja menabrak Karin itu memasang raut wajah yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Dengan sigap, tangan-tangan cekatannya lekas mengumpulkan buku-buku Karin yang berserakan di lantai koridor, lalu menyodorkannya kembali di depan dada Karin dengan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Maaf, _nee_ … aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu," gumamnya canggung. Karin tidak merespon. "Oh iya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari Uzugakure. Kelas XII. Hehe …." Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal ―dan masih tetap menyunggingkan senyuman lebar tanpa dosanya.

Karin tetap diam dan tidak merespon. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan hal itu membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Tangan berkulit _tan_ -nya menyentuh bahu Karin pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu …" ujarnya sopan.

Karin mendongakkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Karin," dengan suara pelan ―namun Naruto tetap dapat mendengar suara lembutnya. Karin menyipitkan mata beriris _ruby_-nya yang tak berbingkai kacamata dan menatap _turquoise _Naruto dengan pandangan yang remang-remang. Buram. Karin tak bisa melihat wajah tampan Naruto dengan jelas. Kemudian, Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Hahaha! Kenapa kau menyipitkan matamu, Karin-_san_?" tanya Naruto polos.

Karin kembali menundukkan wajahnya ragu. Ekspresinya masih datar, bukan seperti ekspresi Hinata ―teman sekelasnya, _who always looks shy but so cute_. Jemari lentiknya mendekap erat buku-buku miliknya.

.

.

.

"A-aku …"

Gadis itu masih terlihat ragu. Naruto semakin bingung.

"Ya, kau kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Ka-kau … err … itu …"

.

.

.

"Karin-_san_?"

.

.

.

"Ka …"

.

.

.

"Ehh?"

.

.

.

"Kacamataku."

Naruto tersentak pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas permukaan lantai koridor sekolah. Kacamata milik Karin itu tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. Pemuda tersebut lantas menepuk dahinya pelan dan mengutuki kebodohannya. _'Pantas saja tadi dia menyipitkan matanya di hadapanku! Ternyata pengelihatannya kurang jelas, toh!' _batinnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto mengambil kacamata tersebut dan memberikannya pada Karin. Ia kembali menyeringai lebar.

"Terimakasih," ujar Karin pendek. Ia memakai kacamatanya kembali dan Naruto tak kunjung merespon.

"Te-terimakasih," ujarnya lagi dengan ragu. Dan belum juga direspon oleh sosok di hadapannya.

Penasaran, Karin pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia tercengang dan hanya bisa mematung ketika melihat sosok pirang Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Wajah tampan lelaki berusia 16 tahun tersebut masih menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang tulus ―membuat segaris rona merah di pipi ranum Karin terlukis jelas.

'_Tampan …'_

.

Ya, ya, ya.

Sekali lagi, KACAMATA berbingkai hitam itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang sangat membantu Karin dalam segala hal. Termasuk menemukan pujaan hatinya. Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan Uzugakure yang mau berbaik hati menolongnya dan bergaul dengannya.

**~owari~**

* * *

><p>Oke, nggantung 'kan? ==' Chill udah bilang lho kalau ini anti klimaks :D *ditampol readers* ini kisah nyata Chill waktu SMA lho == dan waktu SMA dulu, nggak ada kelas A-B-C maupun 1-2-3, tapi disatuin. Kelas XII ya tetep aja kelas XII, gak ada XII-ips, XII-a, maupun XII-1. Apa karena Chill tinggal di perkampungan ya? =w=a *dor*

oke, itu nggak penting. Chill kurang tahu kayak gimana pola kelas-kelas di SMA jaman sekarang.

Well, ayo kasih feedback kalian! :3

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>1401/2012**


End file.
